communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Winter-Lese-Tipps
center Der Winter ist die beste Jahreszeit zum Lesen und jeder, der etwas anderes behauptet, lügt. Lesen am Strand – zu hell. Lesen und der Hängematte – zu gefährlich. Lesen im Sessel vor dem Kamin während draußen friedlich die Schneeflocken rieseln? Ihr merkt, wohin ich damit will. Und alle Banausen, die auch dafür keinen Sinn haben, können immerhin noch Bücher verschenken, weil das ja irgendwie immer eine gute Option ist, vor allem für Eltern. Lange Rede: Hier kommen unsere Lese-Tipps zur Weihnachtszeit! __TOC__ center|link= Dieses Jahr sind gleich mehrere Fortsetzungen von beliebten Fantasy-Reihen erschienen. Natüüürlich wisst ihr schon davon, vermutlich aus unseren wundervollen Wikias zu Percy Jackson, The Selection, Chroniken der Unterwelt und Silber. City of Heavenly Fire Eine gehörige Portion Draaama hagelt es in den Chroniken der Unterwelt. Natürlich geht es um Leben und Tod, allerdings dazu auch um den Weltuntergang. Da wird man doch gleich sehr melancholisch, dass es sich um den letzten Teil der Reihe handelt! 110px|rightInhalt: Clary, Jace, Simon und Co. stehen vor der größten Herausforderung ihres Lebens. Um die Welt zu retten, müssen sie selbst die Grenze zur Schattenwelt übertreten und sich Clarys bösem Bruder entegegnzustellen. Der will sie auf seine Seite ziehen und droht damit, alles, was ihr lieb ist zu vernichten, sollte sie ihm nicht gehorchen. *Autor: Cassandra Clare *Verlag: Arena *Erscheinungsdatum: 05. Februar 2015 *Wikia Silber. Das dritte Buch der Träume Kerstin Gier wird immer öfter als die Joane K. Rowling von Deutschland bezeichnet und auch wenn der Vergleich sicher etwas hinkt, kann man den großen Erfolg von ihrer Fantasy-Büchern nicht verschweigen. Nach der Edelstein-Trilogie schlug auch Silber bei den jungen Fans voll ein. Jetzt ist auch hier Abschiedsschmerz angesagt, aber Frau Gier arbeitet sicher schon am nächsten Kassenschlager.. 110px|rightInhalt: Liv Silber hat gleich mehrere Probleme zu lösen. Sie muss ihr schlechtes Gewissen wegen Henry bereinigen, Arthur davon abhalten, in der Traumwelt großen Schaden anzurichten und irgendwie die Hochzeit ihrer Mutter überstehen. *Autor: Kerstin Gier *Verlag: Fischer FJB *Erscheinungsdatum: 08. Oktober 2015 *Wikia Das Blut des Olymp Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber auch bei den Helden des Olymp ist Schluss! Die sieben jungen Halbgötter stehen vor ihrem letzten großen Kampf. Zum ersten Mal in der Reihe wird in Das Blut des Olymp nicht aus Percys Perspektive erzählt, obwohl er vorkommt, dafür darf jemand zu Wort kommen, der nicht in der großen Prophezeiung erwähnt wird. 110px|rightInhalt: Obwohl die sieben griechischen und römischen Halbgötter mit der Argo II viele Fortschritte gemacht haben, scheinen sie ihrem Ziel, die Erdmutter Gaia zu besiegen, nicht näher gekommen zu sein. Die Giganten sind auferstanden und stärker als je zuvor. Sie müssen vor dem Fest der Hoffnung aufgehalten werden, wenn Gaia einen Halbgott und eine Halbgöttin als Opfer in Athen haben will. *Autor: Rick Riordan *Verlag: Carlsen *Erscheinungsdatum: 02. Oktober 2015 *Wikia Selection - Die Kronprinzessin Das ideale Geschenk für Reality-Show- und Adelsfans. Eadlyn Schreave mag nicht gerade die Galionsfigur der Emanzipation sein, aber hoffnungslose Romantiker werden dahinschmelzen, wenn das Schicksal seinen Lauf nimmt und die allumfassende Liebe mal wieder triumphiert. 110px|rightInhalt: Eadlyn Schreave soll den Thron besteigen, aber nicht allein. Ein passender Prinz muss gefunden werden und Eadlyn hat die Wahl zwischen 35 Kandidaten. Der Casting-Prozess ist ihr zwar zuwider, aber was macht man nicht alles, um das Volk zufriedenzustellen. *Autor: Kiera Cass *Verlag: Fischer Sauerländer *Erscheinungsdatum: 23. Juli 2015 *Wikia center Die Menschen, die es nicht verdienen - Ein Fall für Sebastian Bergman Der Fall dieses klassischen Krimis klingt zunächst relativ trivial. Jemand bringt doofe Leute um, weil die ihren Erfolg nicht verdient haben. Nun gut. Könnte auch ein Zoolander-Plot sein. Die Kritiker überschlagen sich allerdings mit Lob und bei ihrer Einstimmigkeit kann man sich darauf wohl einigermaßen verlassen. Der beste Schwedenkrimi des Jahres? 110px|rightInhalt: Ein Soap-Star wird durch einen Bolzenschuss hingerichtet und die Leiche in einem Klassenzimmer mit angeheftetem Fragebogen drapiert. Kommissar Höglund und Kriminalpsychologe Sebastian Bergman ermitteln und kommen auf die Spur eines Mörders, der es auf ungebildete Menschen im Rampenlicht abgesehen hat. Menschen, die Vorbilder sind, aber diesen Status seiner Meinung nach nicht verdient haben. *Autor: Michael Hjorth, Hans Rosenfeldt *Verlag: Wunderlich *Erscheinungsdatum: 30. Oktober 2015 *Wikia Paradox - Am Abrund der Ewigkeit Dem Raumfahrttechniker Phillip P. Peterson wurde auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse der Self-Publishing-Preis von Amazon überreicht. Damit verbunden war die Hörbuch- und Taschenbuchproduktion seines Sci-Fi-Erfolgstitels Paradox - Am Abgrund der Ewigkeit. Ein Glück für alle, die nicht nur digital lesen wollen, denn die Lektüre lohnt sich. 110px|rightInhalt: Der Astronaut Ed Walker rettet seine Crew in einer heldenhaften Aktion aus der zerstörten Internationalen Raumstation ISS. Seine nächste Expedition führt ihn an den Rand des Sonnensystems, bei der dem mysteriösen Verschwinden von Raumsonden auf den Grund gegangen werden soll. Was sie dort finden, stellt alles in Frage, was die Menschheit bisher über das Universum zu wissen glaubte. *Autor: Phillip P. Peterson *Verlag: Bastei Lübbe *Erscheinungsdatum: 10. Dezember 2015 *Wikia Girl on the Train Girl on the Train wird gerne mal mit dem erfolgreich verfilmten "Gone Girl" verglichen und auch wenn die Autorin Paula Hawkins davon nichts wissen will, gibt es doch einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Unkonventionelle Ich-Erzählerinnen, auf deren Geschichten man sich nicht verlassen kann, spannende Wendungen und mysteriöser Noir-Stil. Auch "Girl on the Train" wird nächstes Jahr verfilmt, die Hauptrolle spielt Emily Blunt. 110px|rightInhalt: Rachel ist frisch geschieden und trinkt sich von einem Vollrausch zum nächsten. Jeden Tag pendelt sie die gleiche Zugstrecke, beobachtet ihre alte Straße und die Menschen, die mittlerweile dort leben. Besonders ein attraktives Pärchen hat ihr Interesse geweckt und als die Frau plötzlich als vermisst gemeldet wird und Rachel bei der Polizei aussagt, wird sie in einen höchst mysteriösen Fall verwickelt. *Autor: Paula Hawkins *Verlag: Blanvalet *Erscheinungsdatum: 15. Juni 2015 *Wikia center Die Menschheit hat den Verstand verloren Astrid Lindgren ist wohl die bekannteste Kinderbuchautorin der Welt. Doch wie hat die Frau gelebt, der wir Pippi Langstrumpf, Michel aus Lönneberga und Karlsson vom Dach verdanken? Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor, als der Zweite Weltkrieg tobte und was inspirierte sie zu ihren Geschichten? Die Menschheit hat den Verstand verloren liefert interessante Antworten. 110px|rightInhalt: Als Frau Anfang Dreißig führte Astrid Lindgren während des Zweiten Weltkriegs Tagebücher. Sie reflektierte darin über ihr Privatleben, aber auch die politische Weltsituation und philosophische Fragen. Sie stellt die ewige Frage: "Was ist gut und was ist böse?" und macht sich Gedanken über die persönliche Rolle des Individuums dabei. Das persönliche Zeitdokument einer sehr klugen Frau, die schon immer den Blick für das große Ganze hatte. *Autor: Astrid Lindgren *Verlag: ullstein *Erscheinungsdatum: 25. September 2015 *Wikia center Ein ganz neues Leben Mit "Ein ganzes halbes Jahr" warf die britische Journalistin Jojo Moyes 2013 den in Deutschland erfolgreichsten Roman des Jahres auf den Markt. Mehr als 1.2 Millionen Menschen wollten die Liebesgeschichte eines reichen Querschnittsgelähmten und seiner jungen Pflegerin lesen. Die Filmrechte sind längst verkauft, jetzt folgte die Fortsetzung Ein ganz neues Leben. Elendsromantiker werden sich freuen. 110px|rightInhalt: Nach sechs wunderbaren und prägenden Monaten mit Will muss Louisa sich ein neues Leben ohne ihn aufbauen. Das scheint zunächst unmöglich, doch plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür und zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit schöpft Louisa wieder Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, für die es sich zu leben lohnt. *Autor: Jojo Moyes *Verlag: Wunderlich *Erscheinungsdatum: 24. September 2015 *Wikia Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News